Shaving razor handles are often made of molded plastic. A first plastic material may be used to mold a base of the handle and a second softer plastic, such as an elastomeric material, may be molded over the base. The second softer plastic material may include ribs or other gripping members to improve feel and reduce slipping, especially in a wet environment in which lotions, gels or oils are used. An example of a shaving razor having gripping portions is illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. D566,896 S, which is manufactured by Dorco Co., Ltd. and is available for purchase at various KMART stores.